En el campo de Auschwitz
by Chocolate y Vainilla
Summary: La tierra prometida es Israel... Pero nuestro destino es la cámara de gas. Resiste, Estrella de David.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es de Himaruya. Benjamin es mio.

**Resumen: **¿El titulo lo dice todo, cierto?

**Palabras: **660 (Drabble) segun World 2010-Chan.

* * *

Todo su cuerpo se congelaba. Estaban en pleno invierno. Y no ayudaba mucho que estuviera vestido con los harapos de unos pantalones, que no tenían nada que envidiarle al mejor queso suizo en lo que huecos se refiere. Y para rematar, solo había una fuente de calor.

Los cuerpos agonizantes de los que le acompañaban.

Israel estaba congelándose, pero al mismo tiempo por cada judío que mataban sentía un ardor enorme. En ese momento estaba deseando con toda su energía (Que no era mucha, en realidad) ser un mortal para dejar de sufrir.

Pero era inmortal.

-Tú, rata inmunda, toma tu pan-Le dijo un guardia mientras le arrojaba un pedazo de pan mohoso a los pies.

Benjamín tardo en darse cuenta siquiera. Su cerebro estaba fundido, parecía un cadáver en vida. No se movía, no hablaba, siempre miraba a los barrotes de aquella celda infestada de cucarachas.

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto diría que estaba en coma vegetal. Y de cierta forma lo estaba.

Las pocas veces que tenía suficientes fuerzas para pensar, se preguntaba porque le hacían esto a él. Porque, si era el pueblo elegido, le hacían esto. Ya le habían dado suficientes pruebas. Desde cuando las 12 tribus no hacían si no invadirlo y maltratarlo, pero esto ya era demasiado.

En las noches, con su pecho sangrante, sollozaba. Y a veces podía pasar horas sollozando, no tenía nada más que hacer de todas formas.

Recordaba a Alemania y a Hitler, y ese nombre le daba ganas de vomitar. A veces lo hacía.

Desde 1933 todo iba de mal en peor. Él vivía en Múnich, pero tuvo que irse a su antigua casa en Varsovia en el 38 por la violencia. Se le revolvía el estómago al recordar los cristales rotos.

Israel solo estaba ahí, como un fantasma, con su largo cabello castaño lleno de piojos y sus ojos mirando al vacío.

Un día, cuando Prusia lo obligo a ir encadenado del cuello como un perro a acompañarle, vio a varios nazis violando a sus mujeres y golpeando a sus hombres sin ningún tipo de piedad.

Y cuando en otra ocasión el propio Alemania fue a su celda, escucho como los ejércitos nazis avanzaban por la Unión Soviética. Y en un acto de valentía, dijo:

-Ojala ganen los rusos y el III Reich se vaya a la mier…

Acto seguido a esto sintió como su cabeza era partida en pedazos por el golpe de Ludwig.

De vez en cuando lograba comunicarse con Polonia, el cual estaba en su misma situación. Solo que mientras él estaba relativamente cuerdo (En lo que cabe), el polaco simplemente había perdido la razón, hablando de que los ángeles iban a bajar del cielo, acabar con los Germanos y traer paz por siempre al mundo.

Israel estaba resentido con todos. Pero en especial con los Aliados. ¿Por qué? Pues porque ellos habían dejado que los malditos nacionalsocialistas ocuparan Austria, Checoslovaquia, y luego invadieran al Polaco y a los escandinavos. Si hubieran actuado enseguida, el demonio de Hitler no hubiera podido hacer nada.

Recordaba en llantos de sangre sin fin como constantemente lo pateaban, golpeaban, insultaban, exiliaban y humillaban desde que el Imperio Romano acabo con Judea y luego condeno en la cruz a Jesucristo, que aunque él no fuera cristiano, lo conoció como un hombre justo y alegre. Negaba que toda aquella pesadilla diaria fuera real, y varias veces los "perros de la esvástica" tenían que entrar porque con una daga se cortaba parte de los dedos para despertar de ese mal sueño.

Pero a pesar de esas punzadas de fuego, del invierno congelado, de la falta de comida, del odio, del resentimiento, de la impotencia, de ver como su pueblo caía a montones, Benjamín Noam tenía algo que sin importar que hicieran los líderes de Alemania para quitarle el deseo de estar en vida le quitaría.

Y eso era la esperanza de que su amada gente, elegida por el Gran Dios, tuviera su propio hogar.

* * *

La verdad es triste la historia del pueblo Judío. Siempre ha sido perseguido por grandes países.

Tan solo viendo un poco se puede encontrar mucho sobre los genocidios nazis, no sé cómo Hitler aún tiene seguidores. Sí, es algo triste, pero refleja la realidad del pobre Noam. Y si me preguntan sobre el conflicto de Gaza, por más que, lo admito, sea injustificado es una exageración total e ignorante compararlo con las 6.000.000 de estrellas de David que murieron en esa fatídica guerra.


End file.
